This invention relates generally to colostomy, and more particularly, to improved colostomy apparatus and its method of use.
There is continual need for improvements in colostomy techniques and apparatus; and in particularly, there is great need for simplified and reliable apparatus, which is unobtrusive in its application to the colon and its method of use.